To date there has been little success in development of robotic intelligent behaviors without reliance on resource-intensive active sensors such as but not limited to laser range finders, sonars, etc. Furthermore, these sensors are often tailored and used exclusively for individual tasks. At the same time, robots do have other multi-purpose passive sensors, but the precision of knowledge based on these sensors leaves much to be desired. The lack of reliable cross-task sensory system is partially due to sensory noise and partially to an approach of independent, stove-piped processing of individual sensory streams.